


we could be heroes

by ossriccchau



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: ;), Dogs, F/M, OC, Sad, So Many Dogs, Wow, abusive relationships (not frank x oc), and maybe frank castle being a possessive sob but we'll have to see, brusing, dog fighting will be mentioned, im so happy, lol frank castle being a protective sob, ok by, things will in fact get smmmuuuuuty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: every single friday frank castle would bring in dogs that he had rescued from dog fighting rings.





	1. Chapter 1

**INFORMATON**

~~ ~~ ~~_cast list_ ~~

**lily collins as abigail murdock**

****

**jon bernthal as frank castle**

****

**charlie cox as matt murdock**

****

_ **warnings - will include mentions of dog fighting and abusive relationships.** _


	2. two little dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet !!

**AGES –**

_MATT MURDOCK – 34_

_ABIGAIL MUDOCK – 29_

_FRANK CASTLE – 35_

_{heyo so I know that jon bernthal is actually 5’10 in real life, but in this story, the punisher is very tall and looms around 6’5 and in this story I also know that charlie cox is also 5’10 but in this story matt murdock is around 6’4 and abigail murdock is quite shorter than the rest as she is only around 5’9 !! just thought that you should all know how tall they are as it will be referenced.}_

Abigail Murdock had loved dogs since the day she could walk. Her and her brother, Matt were not so similar. Matt had always been interested in law and the justice system and at times he was extremely serious. Whereas she had always been a bit more loving, a bit more fun and way less serious.

 

Yet, that never changed just how protective Matt was of her. Abby as Matt’s everything, and she meant the absolute world to him. Abby was around five years younger than Matt, Matt was around 34, and Abby had just turned 29.

 

When Abby first opened up the dog shelter, Matt was proud, he knew that she had loved dogs since he could remember. Abigail had decided to name the shelter _Murdock’s_. Abby and Matt both loved dogs for a very long time, and Matt had always wanted to help, so he pitched in on helping her buy the actual shelter yet Abby had done everything else by herself.

 

When _Murdock’s_ first opened, it very quickly made up a reputation of being a safe place for dogs and a place where people could send their dogs to when they couldn’t care for them, or when they were found on the street alone or when they had been found fighting or whatever. Many people quickly brought in dogs, and soon Abby’s shelter was booming with business and she couldn’t have been more proud.

 

At times she got annoyed at some of the people who had brought in dogs because of the fact that so many of them were people who just didn’t want the dogs anymore, or people who were moving and were to lazy to fill out the forms to bring the dog with them, it pissed her off to no end. If you were not able to take care of the dog then why the hell would you get a dog? Abby had never understood, yet she still always took the dogs in, gave them love and a home.

 

Abby was kind, and the people around her had always fallen in love with her sparkly personality. She always kept the shelter open until 12 pm every single day. It opened at 10 and shut at 12. It was a long time to work yet she wouldn’t change her life for anything.

 

It was around 11 pm when a burly man carrying two cases came in. The cases were moving, and whimpers were coming from them. Abby looked up when the man walked in, she straightened, her eyes falling to the cases. “Oh my God.” She muttered, running over. The man had set down the cases, and she peeked in. “Where’d you find them?” She asked looking up at the man and then looking back at the animals.

 

“Dog fighting ring.” The man answered, his voice was gruff yet soft. She stood up, and took time to fully scan the man. He was wearing a black shirt, a vest and a black chunky sweater on top, and black cargo pants with black boots. He was extremely attractive. She scanned his face and she could tell that he had broken his nose multiple times, cuts that were healing lined his face, and she looked in his eyes, which were dark, as they gazed back at her.

 

“Oh my stars.” She muttered, he raised an eyebrow at her choice of wording. She dropped to her knees again, and looked through the cages again. “Can you fill out some forms for them please. It’s customary for anyone who brings in a dog.” Abby said softly, and standing up and running behind her desk and grabbing two clip boards that had sheets on them for him to fill out. She placed a pen on the top of the clipboards.

 

She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed four bowls, filled two with food and set them on different sides of the room and then went back with the two other bowls and filled them with water and put them next to the other ones filled with food.

 

She let one of the dogs out and gasped at the state it was in, she directed it to one of the sets of bowls and then she let the other one out and led it to the other set. They lapped at the water greedily and ate all of the food.

 

She turned back at the man who had just finished filling out the papers; she took the papers from him. “Frank Castle.” She said as she scanned the papers. “Aren’t you dead?” She whispered. Frank hadn’t heard her, but he then took the time to glance over her body.

 

She was tall, around 5’9, but she was nothing compared to Frank Castle who loomed above her at 6’5, he was a giant. Her eyes were big and brown, and shined with something he couldn’t quite place, she had brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders, it was wavy and kind of curly in some places and it looked thick, she wasn’t extremely skinny, but she looked perfect to Frank.

 

He shook his head at the thoughts, “Can you take them?” Frank asked, his voice very gruff. “Yes, yes of course. They just need a lot of medical treatment, and I don’t have the money to send them to vets. I’m sorry.” She whispered as she looked at the man. He grunted, and pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, “Here use it to pay for their bills.” He said, thrusting the cash at her, she caught it, “I can’t take this.” Abby said, “You have to, I can’t trust the other shelters, they kill the animals when they don’t get adopted.” Frank muttered. “I’ve heard that you don’t.” Frank said. “That’s true, I don’t. Thank you so much for this. I’ll get them to the vet.” Abby said, as she turned around and filed the papers. She looked up and Frank was leaving.

 

“That was odd.” She whispered.


	3. another round of dogs

It was 11 pm once again, and nobody had come in for a couple of hours. Yet, then came in Frank Castle once again, carrying two dogs. You once again gasped, running towards him. "Oh my God." He set the crates down, and you looked up at him. "Dog fighting ring?" You questioned, standing up and running to get two bowls of food and two bowls of water. "Yeah, same one. I'm trying to get all the dogs that I can, and bring 'em here." Frank said. You nodded setting a bowl of food and a bowl of water on one side of the room, and ran to the other side and set down the other bowls of food and water. 

You walked back to Frank, and opened up a cage, leading a dog to a pair of bowls. He quickly began to eat and drink. You left the dog, and walked over the other one, opening up the other cage and letting  the other dog out. He ran over to the other two bowls. You stood up and looked at Frank. "How? How do you get these dogs?" You questioned softly. You quickly noticed the large gash on his forehead and you gasped. You raised your hand to the gash, slowly running your finger around the cut. 

"Please, let me fix that up for you." You said, your hand falling to your side. Frank was just so captivated you, that he just nodded, not being able to say no. You grasped his hand, and pulled him behind the desk. "Oh, I'm not tall enough to reach your forehead." You said after you got the medical equipment. He grasped at your waist, and pulled you up and sat you on the counter. "There, now you can." He said quietly. 

You took out a needle and some thread, and you slowly stitched up his gash. He kept his eyes on you, not being able to keep his eyes off of you. You finally finished fixing up the cut. "Did you get this when you were getting the dogs?" You questioned softly. "Yeah." He replied, his breath fanning across your face. It smelt like mint. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" You questioned. He nodded softly. He placed his hand over a section of his stomach, it was just above his navel. "Can you maybe come to the back and sit on the couch so that I can stitch you up there?" You questioned. He nodded, you walked to the back. 

The back was your apartment. It was pretty large, and it had everything that you needed. He followed you back there, "There's the couch, um, can you maybe take off your vest and sweater and whatever your wearing on your top half?" You questioned. "Oh, take me on a date first." He smirked, but began to remove his layers. 

You went back and grabbed the medical stuff. You walked back and your breath was taken away, there was Frank Castle, standing tall, his chest was fully exposed and you were distracted by it, but right when you laid eyes on the cut you gasped. "Sit, sit. Oh my." You said. 

You ran forward, and cleaned up the cut with some alcohol. He gasped quietly in pain, you winced, "Oh, I'm so sorry." You said. "No, no. It's okay. I've taken worse." Frank said, "Oh, thats worrisome." You muttered staring to stitch him up. He gasped, his head falling back in pain. His cut was deep, very deep. 

"When you are hurt, and need to be stitched up. You can come here. I'll help you, I'll stitch you up." You said, resting back on your heels and looking up at him. Before you had left, to stitch Frank up, you put each of the dogs in there own large cages that they had plenty of space to run around it, to eat, to sleep and to just be free enough. It was hard to completely let them be free, but they would have more space at this shelter than they would at any other shelter. 

"Thank you." Frank said. "Anytime." 

 


End file.
